Benutzer Diskussion:MtaÄ
Skype Kannst noch mal kurz zu Skype gehen und Online sein ich möchte ein Foto von dem Online Button machen für eine Vorlage--Laximilian scoken talk 17:44, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Bin online ^^ (könnte irgendein Problem geben mit der Übereinstimmung) die ganzen Icons sind auch hier: Hilfe:Skype Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 17:46, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Danke hat alles geklappt ich melde mich vieleicht auch bald bei Skype an--Laximilian scoken talk 17:49, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Hehe, ok, das wird sicher lustig dann :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 17:51, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::Wie findes du die Vorlagen sie sind da um zu zeigen ob du in Wikia on- oder Ofline bist Hier die Online Vorlage Hier die Ofline Vorlage Sie sind sicherlich ganz nützlich, man muss aber leider immer eine Bearbeitung machen, ist aber nicht so schlimm... ich lass lieber Skype für mich sprechen :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 17:57, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Kann ich die Vorlage im Zentrahl Wikia einbauen oder hast du was dagegen--Laximilian scoken talk 18:00, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich hab da nix gegen, ich würde nur vorher im Forum eine Umfrage dazu starten. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 18:01, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Unter welcher Rubrik kommt das--Laximilian scoken talk 18:03, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::Café würd ich sagen... Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 18:05, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::Schönen Abend noch ich muss in 10 min gehen--Laximilian scoken talk 18:46, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) tabview wie kann man tabviews machen und wann bist du morgen on--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 17:51, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Hilfe:Tab view. Morgen, nicht sehr lange. Morgens eventuell und abends arbeite ich sicherlich nicht.... brauch auch mal frei. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 17:52, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::das mit denn frei haben kann ich verstehen das ist eine ganze Arbeit hier helfer zu sein (schönen Abend noch:)--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 17:54, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Schon wahr, und eine unbezahlte auch noch... na ja. Dir auch noch einen schönen Abend weiterhin. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 17:56, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar wofür ist eigentlich die MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar/en--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 10:32, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Hat nichts zu sagen. Wird bald sowieso geändert... sicht für Leute, die Englisch drin haben. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 10:35, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Forum:Adminwahl könntes du mir hier ein Forum:Adminwahl einstellen (wahl solte wie die wahl zum Projeck des Monats sein)--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 11:03, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Das kannst du ganz einfach selbst kopieren, dazu brauchst du mich nicht. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 11:07, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Skype das mit Skype wird leider nichts): aber konnen wir nicht irgend wie anders reden zum beispiel über einen Chat soll ich einen besorgen--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 13:01, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Na ja, ich hab nicht die Zeit, noch ein solches Ding durchzuziehen, insofern nein. Bitte heute nichts mehr fragen. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 17:51, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hintergrund könntes du denn hinter grund meiner seiten so einstellen das er so wie hier aussieht --Laximilian scokentalk 09:28, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Sollte kommen, ein Problem ist gefixt, kommt aber noch falsch hier an. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 10:13, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hallo MtaÄ. Hallo MtaÄ. Mir wurde gesagt, bei Fragen soll ich mich doch bitte an dich richten. Obwohl du mich wahrscheinlich nicht kennst, will ich, dass du mir eine Frage beantwortest: WIE IST ES MÖGLICH, DASS EIN GANZES WIKI EINE DERART SCHLECHTE ODER NICHT VORHANDENE RECHTSCHREIBUNG HAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Mein Gott, ich hab zum Verbessern eines Zwergenartikels 10 Minuten gebraucht! Das ist KRANK!!! Krustenkäse http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/c/c2/Waddle-dee2.gif 13:14, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Hallo Sensei Krustenkäse, Waddle S, ich weiß nicht wie das sein kann. Es hängt aber von den lokalen Admins ab, wie das Wiki aussieht! Wende dich also an einen lokalen Admin... compris ? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 13:19, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Nö. Krustenkäse http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/c/c2/Waddle-dee2.gif 11:44, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) tabviews könnte du mir die tabviews so einstellen das sie so rot sind wie beim skin und der rand schwarz ist --Laximilian scokentalk 10:59, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Kannst du machen. Siehe Hilfe:Tab view. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 12:15, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Wie war der rote Farbcode vom SkinLaximilian scokentalk 12:19, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Sieh doch bitte selber nach, ok? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 12:27, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::Entschuldigung das ich nochmal hilfe brauch ich habe das mit denn tabviews eingegeben aber das sieht nicht so aus wie ich das will wie hast du das hier das die Tabs einzeln sind und die Farben so sind--Laximilian scokentalk 16:11, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Interlinks könntes du bitte die Interlinks du denn it. pt. Bakugan Wikias machen--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 08:29, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Im Moment funktioniert das Erstellen leider nicht... frag in einer Woche nochmal. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 08:56, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Lizenz Ich habe oben in der Sitenotice welche Lizenz wir nehmen soll ist die Lizenz richtig--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 07:31, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Copyright hold by Firma. Ich kenn mich nicht mit aus. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 07:50, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Was ist Copyright hold by Firma --Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 07:51, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Heißt dass die die es gemacht haben die Lizenz haben. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 07:52, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::ich habe in wikia Entertainment ein Top 10 über bakugan erstellt und da hat uria fen unter die ser Lizenz wie sie oben in der Sitenotice steht deshalb dachte ich diese Lizenz--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 07:55, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::Bildzitat kannst du auch nehmen. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 07:59, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Also soll ich jetzt immer Bildzitat nehmen--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 08:04, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Nimm am besten ab jetzt immer diese Vorlage und gib die Folge als Quelle an, aus der du das Bild hast. Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon 09:27, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::kann man bei hochladen das so einstellen das das auch bei der Lizenz dabei ist--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 09:41, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Dazu musst du unter MediaWiki:Licenses folgendes eingeben: C|Bilder aus einer Episode. Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon 11:12, 12. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bild hochladen MtaÄ mein Computer kann das bild hier nicht herrunder laden weil er kaput ist könntes du das bild bitte hier hochladen ich brauche es dringend für die Hauptseite--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 11:01, 12. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Bitte schön. Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon 11:14, 12. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bearbeitung Danke für die MediaWiki bearbeitung und die Hauptseite--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 17:16, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Gern geschehen. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 17:22, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::hast du mal kurz zeit und kannst das Logo hier machen hier machen ch mochte es gerne habe bevor ich in 2 tagen in denn Urlaub fahre--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 17:25, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Rechte könnte ich in meinen Wiki hier die Checkuser, Oversighter, Bot werden oder darf ich das nicht--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 18:00, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Das darfst du leider nicht. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 18:06, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::wofür sind denn die Bot rechte--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 18:08, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Für Roboter, programmierte. Keine "echten" User. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 18:15, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Skin frage kannst du mir denn skin so einstellen das alles so abgerundet dist wie ier auf dem bild hier--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 16:59, 29. Jul. 2009 (UTC)800px :Eingestellt. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 18:34, 29. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Frage auf welcher MediaWiki seite kann man das hier bearbeitenthumb :MediaWiki:Monaco-toolbox. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 09:58, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :danke--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 10:01, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC)